


Pretty in Lace

by BunnyJimmyBearBoi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Geralt has trouble expressing his feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier wants to give Geralt everything, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kink Exploration, Lingerie, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJimmyBearBoi/pseuds/BunnyJimmyBearBoi
Summary: Jaskier has always loved pretty clothes, so of course he wears something suitable when he and Geralt are intimate. But is Jaskier the only one who wants to be pretty in lace?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 34
Kudos: 270
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	Pretty in Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This story assumes the two have been in a serious relationship for several years. With that said, they still have much to explore about their partnership and themselves. This is a little slice of that life. 
> 
> As always, I don’t own these characters, just my words that put them together. I've only seen the TV show and read other fanfics, so that's the breadth of my knowledge. Hope you enjoy!

All Jaskier could feel was Geralt’s cock sliding into his ass. Everything else had melted away. They were no longer on a too small bed in a dirty room above an equally filthy tavern. The cold and biting wind outside ceased to exist. He was burning up with the heat of his witcher. And he loved every second of this divine sensation. All the shit they’d had to deal with that day was worth getting here.

He opened his eyes and gazed at the ruggedly handsome face of his love, those golden eyes almost fully black with lust, strands of white hair coming free from the leather tie. Jaskier loved it when they fucked face-to-face so he could watch the stress ease off the other’s face and finally see joy and rapture soften his features. It also helped that they had gotten almost completely naked this time, so he could admire all of Geralt’s muscular form.

Jaskier wished he could reach up and touch the older man’s cheek, but he was currently gripping his own legs, keeping them bent up to his chest. The only stitch of clothing was on himself. A thin strip of blue silk edge in green lace held his thighs together. Brand new panties he had bought at the previous town. A reward to himself for a performance well done there. One he had promised to share with Geralt once they made it to this new town. Unsurprisingly, they had made it in record time.

“Jas,” Geralt moaned as he became fully seated inside. He breathed in and out slowly for a moment before a deep shudder ran through his body as he gazed down at the frilly cloth. He was straining, trying to hold himself back. Slowly, he slipped a hand up Jaskier’s leg, over the lacey silk, up his toned side and up to the brown mop of hair on the other’s head, running his hands through it. He was trying to be oh so gentle. 

But Jaskier knew that soft was not what the other truly wanted right now. “Yes, please. Geralt,” the younger man whined. “Fuck me. Fuck me so hard that all I’ll feel tomorrow is the echo of your cock in my ass. Fuck me so hard I won’t be able to move tomorrow.”

That earned him a chuckle as his love gripped his hips again with both hands, pulled out and rammed back in hard. They both groaned.

“You’ve got shopping tomorrow,” Geralt panted as he again pulled out.

“Then I shall be waddling down the streets. I don’t care!” Jaskier pleaded. He knew his love needed it hard and fast, and panties always made Geralt so hot and bothered. Though Jaskier would like to make love, slow and sensual, with words of adoration and praise, that was not his witcher’s ways. Sex was always rough and demanding. Even when the other let him in, somehow the white-haired man never let his control slip completely, was always in charge. Maybe someday that would change.

Lifting the brunette’s hips more, Geralt started pounding into his ass, fast and furious. His cock slipping smoothly in and out, filling the younger man fully, deeply. The only sounds in the room were their moans and the sounds of sweaty flesh slapping together. Neither of them spoke, not anything coherent, just mumbled syllables of encouragement for each other to keep going, to keep up the brutal pace.

Jaskier’s cock was red and angry, leaking profusely down his abdomen due to the angle at which he was being lifted. He wished one of them had another hand because he felt he could come any second with a single caress. Surprisingly, he got that touch, not from without, but within. His witcher’s enormous cock hit the sweet spot inside him at just the right angle. His vision dimmed as he exploded suddenly. Ropes of milky white strands spurted from his cock, onto his chest, onto the silky cloth stretched thin between his legs.

Geralt’s hips stuttered when he saw the now dirtied panties. He gasped and groaned as he thrust in hard, deep. One, two, three more times before spilling himself inside the other. He held still for a moment, eyes closed, before opening them and staring down at the one below him.

Gazing back up tenderly, Jaskier breathed, “You’re so good to me, my love.”

The other’s eyes softened momentarily before he grunted in response and slowly withdrew himself. They both moaned at the loss of closeness. The bard would indeed feel the emptiness in the morning, though not as much as some days when they went at it all night. But Geralt had a job tomorrow while Jaskier needed to restock their supplies. Thus, with little hesitation, Geralt wetted a rag in the cold soapy remains of the tub and efficiently, though affectionately, cleaned up the brunette before wiping himself down.

Sliding his panties off, Jaskier frowned at the new stains. He hoped the cleaning solution he had bought would restore them to like new condition. These had been expensive and it would take quite a few performances to replace them. He set about to clean them while Geralt, the lazy ass, slid back into bed, naked.

He tried not to begrudge his love getting to sleep before him. Goodness knows the man never slept enough. Another reason to get to a town quickly. A room was the only place his witcher could somewhat relax, and even then, the man never truly let his guard down.

Letting the undergarment soak in the solution for a bit, he gazed over at the bed. His witcher had draped the sheet over himself, up to his waist. His bare chest exposed to the slightly chilly room. But the man was not cold as sweat still beaded over his skin. Always running hot, which was a boon to Jaskier who was always cold. And thankfully they had gotten to a point in their relationship where the witcher allowed him to snuggle up at night, despite the fact that the bard’s body heat would add some discomfort, but his love never complained. The brunette just hoped that his close presence maybe calmed Geralt’s mind. The nightmares had definitely been fewer and farther between.

Rinsing out the bit of material as best as he could, he set a threadbare towel over the grate by the fireplace and draped the cloth over the towel, spreading it out as much as he could. Even though the fire would eventually die out in the middle of the night, there should be enough heat to dry it. If not, he could just leave it there tomorrow while he went out.

Unlike Geralt, he could not sleep naked, at least not when it was this cold. So, he quickly donned his normal underclothes, a loose pair of trousers and one of his love’s black shirts that was way too wide for his slender frame. He knew the other would grumble about it, but would also truly relish how much Jaskier would smell like him and, if the other man wore this shirt tomorrow, he would smell his bard all day.

Grinning with the thought of his scent tormenting his witcher’s senses, he slipped into bed, drew the blanket up around his shoulders and tunneled into Geralt’s embrace, his back to his love’s chest, his face towards the fire.

Barely awake, the other tightened his arms and drew Jaskier close, kissing the back of his neck through the brown curls. As their bodies relaxed into each other, Geralt mumbled, “Sleep, my love.”

***

Over the years, Jaskier had trained himself not to move when he awoke and to keep his breathing slow and even. He gave himself time for his consciousness to come completely into focus, just in case he could catch Geralt doing something he didn’t want him to see and learn something that he could use to his advantage. Today was to be that kind of day, much to his delight.

He heard his witcher move by the fireplace, which he was thankfully still facing. He hadn’t yet learned how to move his body without alerting Geralt, but he could open an eye, the one closer to the pillow, easier to hide in case his love turned around. Through his slightly obscured vision, he saw the lovely naked backside of his witcher, full of rippling muscles and scars. The other man was looking down, holding something in front of him.

Just as the bard was wondering what it could be, Geralt twisted slightly to the side, revealing a bit of blue silk and green lace pinned to the front of his crotch with his thick fingers. Jaskier wanted to squeal in delight, seeing his love test the waters, so to speak, but he managed to keep it in. He closed his eyes quickly, knowing his heart had sped up and there was no way to hide that from his witcher.

Indeed, not even a second later, he heard the grate shift minutely, most likely as Geralt hurriedly put the panties back. Then abruptly a large hand was caressing the side of his face. Jaskier blinked his eyes open slowly, as if he had just woken up. He smiled up at the soft amber eyes he loved so much. “Morning,” he grumbled, his voice hoarse and throat dry.

The other chuckled softly at him. “Dream okay?”

Jaskier nodded and hummed. “Why?”

“Your heart is racing.” Geralt knelt by the bed so his face was on level with the bard’s.

“Oh,” he blushed, an answer coming quickly to his mind. “I was dreaming of you, my love. You always make my heart race and my cock hard.” He giggled, knowing that would satisfy the other. And it wasn’t a lie. He had dreamed of Geralt, but then he almost always dreamed of his witcher, especially when they had such a light night of passion.

“Hmmm, not satisfied with our activities?” A whitened eyebrow raised questioningly, while a smirk played upon his lips.

“Oh, I am always satisfied with our fucking.” The brunette sighed. “I just always want more.”

“Ha,” the other huffed as he stood. “Insatiable.” In a few steps, he was grabbing clothes off a chair and dressing quickly. “If all goes well with the hunt today, we can take more time tonight.”

“Good.” Jaskier sat up and stretched, the oversized black shirt falling off one shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do to raise a few coins with a performance in the square so I don’t have to sing as long in the tavern tonight.”

Geralt had paused in getting dressed, eyeing the expanse of neck that had been revealed. Pants loose around his hips, unfastened, he stalked to the bed. Without a word, he tugged the shirt over the bard’s head and buried his face in Jaskier’s neck, breathing in deep and nipping at the sweaty skin.

“Hey now,” the bard protested, trying to push his love away. “Don’t leave any marks. Tavern goers may not care about bite marks, but parents do. If I’m to make any money from children’s songs, I can’t look like a marked-up whore.”

A deep growl answered him before his witcher licked a long stripe along his shoulder and up his neck. Breathing heavily in his ear, Geralt barked, “You’re mine.”

Melting into the possessiveness, the brunette nodded. “Of course, my wolf. I am only yours. Now and forever.” Gently, he pressed against the other’s chest, knowing no amount of strength would move his witcher if he didn’t want to move. “Go on now. You’ve a long ride ahead of you and a dirty battle, I assume.”

Grunting, the white-haired man stomped away as he pulled the worn black shirt over his head before fastening his pants closed. He unmistakably breathed in deep and growled.

“I’ll have a bath ready for you this evening, and food.” Jaskier slid his feet out from under the covers and stood up, bare chest shivering in the chill morning air. “Don’t you worry about a thing. I’ll restock our supplies and earn us a bit of coin.” He ambled to the fire, picking up the dry, cleaner panties that lay askew on the towel, happy they had not been completely ruined. As he carefully folded the silk to put away, he thought about an extra item he should obtain for tonight’s pleasure. Oh, what fun!

***

Humming softly, Jaskier almost skipped through the busy market, his heart light and full of promise. While he knew it was a risk to procure panties for his love, it was a risk he was willing to take, especially if it might soften their fucking to love-making. It would be nice to have more than one speed of passion.

He made sure to obtain all the necessary supplies first. New rope and a heavy cloth sack, both which would get ruined quickly by icky monster parts, but it was necessary in most villages to show proof to get paid. He also picked up some decent tasting dried meats and fruits for the long stretches of road between towns. Which is what they were expecting for the next several days when they left here.

Once he had gotten everything on the list, he veered towards the clothier to get something that was not on the list. He slowly opened the door, unsure of what the proprietor would be like. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a buxom beauty with ample curves and stout of frame. This was exactly the kind of madam who would be able to help him.

She smiled kindly up at him as the bell above the door announced him. “Welcome, good sir. What can I do for you today?”

As he closed the door and strode in confidently, he smiled, a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “I am in need of something special for my love.”

Her smile brightened and she winked. “You are looking for something intimate, then. Does she have any preferences?”

His thoughts hitched at the assumption that his love was a woman, but he wasn’t about to correct her and chance getting thrown out. Unfortunately, many had deep-seated prejudices. “Yes, silk panties, trimmed in lace. I was hoping for black with gold trim?”

He held his breath as she thought for a moment. She frowned briefly. “Well, I do have a pair like that made, but,” she hesitated, “It is for a, um, larger woman.”

A warm smile came to his lips as he breathed out. “That, my good woman, is perfect. My love is broad of hips with a desirable behind that I can hardly keep my hands off.”

Rich laughter rolled from her. “Oh, I think I’m jealous! She is one lucky woman to have you, continuing to woo her this far into your relationship.”

“Oh, my dear lady, I fear my gender has done much wrong to our fair counterparts. I apologize deeply for the offences you have suffered and, sadly, may continue to encounter.” He bowed deeply. As he stood, he gently took her hand and kissed it lightly. “I pray you find one who can truly appreciate all that you are.”

Her face had turned a bright red and she stumbled through her words. “Oh you, you flatterer. Thank you for making this old woman’s heart flutter.” She fanned herself as she pulled her hand away. She went behind the counter and pulled out a small box.

He followed her to the counter and watched as she pulled out a variety of underclothes, some sheer, some full lace, some with a thin strip of cloth down the backside. When he saw blue and green, he reached out and picked it up. It was almost the same color as his, though made of green silk with blue lace. As he stretched it out, he was giddy to find it full and wide. He held his hands aloft with the cloth and thought back to the many times he had gripped Geralt’s waist. This seemed about the right size. If not, he could have it altered at a later time.

She smirked at him as she held up a similar piece in black and gold. “I see you found something else you like. All of the pieces here are for bigger women. Anything else catch your fancy?”

While he felt himself harden at the thought of Geralt’s bare ass with a thin strip covering his crevice, he held himself back. These two were going to be costly and he didn’t even know if this was what Geralt wanted. He really should only buy one. Sadly, he put the green and blue piece down. “I thank you, lovely madam, but I unfortunately only have enough for one today. I do believe the black and gold will be best for my gift.”

Her smile still bright, she snatched the one he had put down and put it with the black pair. “Then you are in luck. I am having an early bird special. Two for the price of one. The sale ends in just a few minutes.” She winked as she started to wrap both up in a cloth pouch.

“Oh?” He quirked an eyebrow. “Today is indeed my lucky day.” After handing her coins and taking the pouch, burying it deep within his pack, he took her hand again and kissed it. 

She giggled and shooed him out. “Go on, now. Hope you have a beautiful evening with your love.”

He nodded his thanks and whisked himself out and to the town’s square. As expected, there was a crowd of people. Children laughing and running throughout. Adults mingling and talking. A typical morning in a quiet little town. He stepped up on the fountain’s edge in the center as he pulled out his lute. A few of the adults noticed and turned to him.

He bowed before taking a deep breath and projecting. “Good morrow, gentle townsfolk!” Now he had almost everyone’s attention, including the children. “I am but a humble bard, seeking to spread joy and delight wherever I travel. Some of you may have heard me perform in the tavern last night,” he paused as he heard a few chuckles. “But I assure you, my daytime performance is all to entertain the children, to keep them happy and out of trouble, if but for a little while.”

Gazing out across the mostly silent crowd, he saw the children turn, almost as one, to their respective parents. Pleading eyes and hands were met with no resistance as the adults all waved the young ones towards him. He grinned. It always went much better if the parents were supportive.

He soon had a noisy crowd around his feet. He held up his hand and they quieted almost immediately. “Do you know Mister John?”

Many of the children squealed and chorused, “Yes.” A few looked lost, but still nodded, not wanting to be left out.

“Don’t worry your pretty heads any. I will teach you all.” He started strumming and singing. “Mister John! Mister John!” He heard a few off-key voices join him. “Get up early! Get up early!” More voices joined him as he stepped off the fountain and a walked a few paces away. The crowd of younglings closed around him. “All the bells are ringing, all the bells are ringing,” he was thrilled to see all of the children were clapping, having picked up the rhythm. “Bim, bam, boom. Bim, bam boom!”

As he stopped, they all cheered. One boy asked, “Now we know. You gonna sing it again?”

“Why yes I am! But this time, when I get to the last part, bim, bam, boom, you all join hands and run around me in a circle. Okay?” He looked earnestly around, trying to catch every child’s eye, making them each feel important. It worked as they all cheered for him as he started up again.

It was going to be a good day, indeed.

***

Jaskier hummed as he rubbed the towel down the length of Geralt’s left leg, drying him off. His witcher had indeed come back from the hunt filthy, though thankfully this time there wasn’t much in the way of blood and guts, just dirt and grime. The bard usually took more time to enjoy drying off his love’s luscious skin, but he was more than a bit anxious to give his gift.

As he stood, he caught a wary look from the other. Dropping the towel on the pile of dirty ones, he asked, “What?”

Geralt just stood there, gloriously naked, arms crossed. After a moment, he grunted. “What are you planning?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the brunette responded too quickly. He turned away as he bit the inside of his cheek. Absently, he rolled the sleeves of his tunic down his arms. Thankfully this time he had done a good job of not getting his clothes wet. If he had had other plans, he would have been naked as well, but he knew he needed an extra layer of protection against his impulses. Less chance of him throwing himself into the tub with Geralt if he was dressed.

“You’re flittering.”

“I am most certainly not,” he protested weakly, knowing that he most certainly was. No matter how hard he tried, he could never keep a secret from his witcher. It had been a very good thing that the hunt had taken the full day, or he would have spoiled the surprise already. It had only been Geralt’s exhaustion that had allowed Jaskier to stay focused the last hour and not give anything away. But now that his love was fed and clean, it was time.

Turning back towards the other with a bright smile, the bard clapped his hands. “Okay, okay, you got me. Or should I say, I got you a surprise from the market today!” He giggled at the raised eyebrow on his love’s face.

“Hmmm,” was the response. This particular hmmm meant that he was intrigued, but wary. Thankfully, Geralt had become somewhat used to the bard’s surprises, most of them had ended up being good surprises, thus far. Jaskier hoped this would be another positive experience, for them both.

Before his nerves got the better of him, the brunette placed his hands on his witcher’s shoulders. “Now close your eyes.” When he got no reaction, he cupped his love’s cheeks. “Come now. You know a surprise can’t be given with open eyes. Close your eyes now. Please.”

With a grumble, Geralt complied.

With a quick kiss on Geralt’s cheek, Jaskier rushed across the room and dug out the cloth pouch containing the panties. He glanced over his shoulder to confirm the other wasn’t peeking before pulling out the black pair, scrunching it in his hand to hide it. He skipped back, humming lightly, kissing his witcher lightly on the lips before kneeling down.

Without opening his eyes, the white-haired man angled his head down, tracking the bard’s movement by sound.

Spreading the cloth taut between his hands, Jaskier commanded, “Lift your left leg.”

There was a moment of hesitation before his witcher obeyed, easily balancing on his right leg.

Taking a deep breath, and knowing the surprise wasn’t going to last much longer, the brunette slipped the black cloth over his love’s raised foot and up around the ankle. He glanced up to see furrowed brows. “Keep your eyes closed!”

Geralt huffed as he put his foot down and raised the other, without prompting.

Nibbling his lip, Jaskier was sure that his love knew what it was, but was showing no indication of whether it was wanted or not. The suspense was killing him, so he decided to skip the slow reveal. Sliding the right leg through the other hole, he started to tug the panties up Geralt’s legs. Carefully, he tucked the half-hardened cock in as he eased the cloth up and over his love’s waist. Whether the cock was partially hard from the bath or the gift, he didn’t know.

Heart beating fast, the bard stood up and took a step back. Hesitantly, he spoke. “Okay. You may look now.”

Slowly, those dark lashes opened and normally amber eyes were pits of blackness ringed in gold. They held Jaskier’s gaze for a moment before gliding downward. Geralt bent slightly to look at himself and there was an audible hitch in his breathing. His big calloused hands drifted towards the black silk and gently caressed the fabric along his hips. A full moan escaped those luscious lips as one hand gripped the length of his hardened shaft, rubbing the material up and down his length.

Jaskier’s own breathing had rapidly sped up. “You like?”

Geralt’s head snapped up, eyes completely blown black with lust. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Only a soft whine.

That startled both of them.

His witcher clamped his mouth shut and looked down at the floor.

Spurring himself into action, the bard smiled and stepped up to his love, gently caressing the other’s cheek. He wrapped his arms around Geralt, pulling their bodies closer together, and murmured, “I’m glad you like it. Will you let me take care of you tonight?”

While Geralt still wouldn’t meet his gaze, he did nod and mumbled, “Whatever you want.”

His heart alight, the brunette put both his hands on his love’s face and kissed him softly on the lips before guiding them both to the bed. “Then prepare yourself for a night of passion and love-making. Now lay down on your back.” Patting the bed, he smirked. “This will be nothing like you’ve experienced before.” When his witcher hesitated, he turned his voice soft and silky, “You trust me, right?”

The other nodded.

With narrowed eyes, Jaskier purred, “Then be good for me and lie down.”

Geralt’s breathing hitched again before he sat on the bed, scooted to the middle and laid back. 

Those lust-filled eyes followed Jaskier as he moved to the foot of the bed. His tunic already loose, he gripped the hem and slowly lifted it up and over his head. The bard watched his love’s breathing quicken when he undid the lacing on his trousers. Still he teased, pushing the pants down one hip and then the other, easing it down over his ass, before letting it fall to the floor around his ankles. He wore nothing now, having decided to skip wearing either small clothes or panties. Nimbly, he stepped out of the pooled cloth and kneeled on the edge of the bed.

Tensing, his witcher made to move towards him, but Jaskier wagged his finger. “Uh-uh! None of that. You’re to lay there and not do a thing, except respond to my ministrations. Got that?”

Easing back, Geralt licked his lips and nodded.

“There’s a good witcher.” The brunette purred.

A deep rumble answered him.

Cocking his head to the side, Jaskier smiled deviously. Normally, Geralt ignored compliments… or did he? This was definitely something to explore and exploit. Pulling himself back to the task at hand, the bard ran his hands through the hair on his own chest, teasing the other for a few moments, before crawling on his hands and knees to nestle between his love’s thick thighs. Alternating between light kisses and small nips, he trailed his fingers up and down the flesh on either side of him.

A grumble issued from above him, but no sharp words followed.

Gazing up, past the massively thick cock barely restrained by the silky cloth, he saw Geralt’s face pinched, eyebrows furrowed over closed eyes, mouth slightly open. He started to knead the muscles and watched his love’s head fall further back into the pillow. Jaskier whispered, “Good. So good for me. My strong and handsome wolf.”

A shudder ran through Geralt’s body as he groaned. His arms fell limply to his sides as his body relaxed.

Slowly, Jaskier got to his knees, placing his hands on his love’s hips, gently sliding the silky material around in circles. He continued to whisper praises, thanking his witcher for everything from protection to food to love. As he murmured, he trailed his hands over the black panties, cupping Geralt’s balls, one at a time, before running up the long length of him, occasionally squeezing gently.

“Jas…” the low groan barely formed the beginning of his name.

Turning his attention again towards his love’s face, Jaskier was delighted to see half-lidded eyes trying to focus on him, a delectable mouth hanging open, gasping for air. Smiling brightly, he crawled up the scar ridden chest he loved so much, pausing a few times to lick along one ridge or another. Finally, he was straddling Geralt’s body, his face just a breath away from the other’s. “Yes, my darling?”

“Need…” his witcher groaned again and shut his eyes.

Nuzzling along the pale expanse of neck under damp strands of white hair, Jaskier asked, “What do you need, my love?”

“… you.” His head turned away, baring more flesh for the bard to kiss and lick.

Which he did, as the younger man whispered, “You have me, silly.” He teased by grinding his hard erection against the other’s.

A low moan escaped Geralt’s lips as he wrapped his large, strong arms around the bard, pressing them closer together, skin sizzling as they touched and growling into Jaskier’s ear, “Inside me.”

A shiver ran through the brunette as he breathed, “Oh, oh… Yes, I can do that. But,” he nipped the bottom of his witcher’s earlobe, “We’re doing this at my pace.” 

Their eyes met and, after a moment, Geralt nodded and relaxed his arms.

Gently, running his hands over his love’s broad shoulders, down his arms, Jaskier grasped his wrist. Slowly, he moved his witcher’s arms up so his wrists were crossed above his silky white hair. In a firm voice, he commanded, “Now keep them here.”

While his witcher did raise an eyebrow momentarily, there was no rebuttal or argument. In fact, it looked like his love settled even more on the bed.

Smiling, the bard gave him a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the jar of oil off the side table. He nestled it between his knees as he settled again between Geralt’s spread legs. He ran his fingertips up the inside of both legs. His love shuddered and closed his eyes. Jaskier continued to lightly drag his fingers over the tawny flesh, up to the older man’s hips, pressing the silky cloth in circles before finally gripping the top edge lined in lace. Softly, he ordered, “Raise your hips.”

It took a moment, but Geralt did, giving the bard room to tug the panties down over his love’s toned ass. As his witcher lowered himself to the bed, Jaskier tugged the panties down a bit farther and left them laying taut across the older man’s thick thighs. His heart sped up at the sight, but he kept his cool and kept his voice low, but firm. “Now pull your knees to your chest.”

Geralt was about to move his arms, but caught himself. Instead, using his stomach muscles, he drew his knees up.

Smiling bright, Jaskier started to coat his fingers with the oil. “That’s good. So good for me, my love.”

Another shudder ran through the other man as he groaned, “Jas…”

“Yes, dear heart. Just be patient. Let me take my time.” He ran a finger around Geralt’s puckered hole. “I’m going to take you apart, just like you do to me, and trust me to put you back together.”

“I trust you,” his witcher breathed, “Always.”

Heart fluttering wildly, Jaskier needed to kiss his love somewhere, so he leaned forward and kissed the other’s calf. “Oh, my sweet, wild man. My delicious witcher.” He pressed a finger slowly inside, pulling it out a bit and then pushing it back in. It had been a while since Geralt had last let him in, which had been a very quick affair after a hunt, a potion still running through his witcher’s veins, and a violent, though thoroughly satisfying, coupling from behind. This time would be oh so different.

The bard kept murmuring praises as he fingered Geralt open. One finger, two, and the only sounds were his low voice and his love’s quiet moans. Three fingers and the white-haired man was shuddering and shaking. Jaskier worked him open for a bit longer, but he felt it was enough.

A low whine issued forth from his witcher when he gradually withdrew his fingers. Gazing at his love, who was already looking wrecked, the younger man murmured, “Are you ready?” He lined himself up, gently nudging against the widened opening.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Geralt whispered, almost like a prayer.

Easing in, Jaskier found himself struggling. Not to go in, but to control himself. As the wet heat enveloped him, he finally understood why his love always took him so hard and fast. It was all he wanted to do right at that moment. Let himself let go and just pound in, seek his pleasure and bring the other to completion. But he resisted. He knew how to play the long game and it took control.

But control was lost on his witcher, who had started writhing under him and was mumbling incoherently, begging him to go faster. “Plea…se! Jassss… mor…”

Unable to resist his love’s plea, he started thrusting, in and out, but kept it at an unhurried, methodical pace. He managed to keep his eyes open and watched the pleasure swirl on his love’s face, eyes shut tight, needy sounds tumbling from redden lips, one hand gripped tightly around the other wrist, like a lifeline.

Leaning on Geralt’s legs, pressing them further up and against his love’s body, he was able to get in deeper and sped up. Keeping a steady rhythm as he slid in and out, he angled up every now and then, hitting that sensitive spot, which caused the other to shudder and tighten around his cock. It spurred him on to move faster. Despite wanting to take this slow, he was lost to the pleasure.

His witcher howled at one particularly hard thrust up and constricted like a vice around him. Jaskier opened his eyes, not knowing when he had closed them, and watched as ropes of milky strands flew over his love’s chest, miraculously missing the black silk still stretched taut right above the throbbing member.

The sight was too much for him and after one more thrust, he let go and released, his orgasm hitting him hard, as he pulsed inside his love, filling him up. He gasped as he leaned against one of Geralt’s legs. Not wanting to hurt the other, and knowing he needed to clean them up, he struggled to sit up.

“Jas,” a soft plea brought Jaskier’s attention to his love’s face.

He froze, never before having seen the other so relaxed and calm. Geralt’s eyes shone bright, with love and other soft emotions. And if he wasn’t wrong, they looked watery. Concerned, the bard leaned forward and gently cupped his witcher’s face. “You all right, my wolf?”

Nodding, the other bit his lip. “That,” his voice broke and Geralt closed his eyes. Opening them again, a tear slid down his cheek.

Smiling gently, Jaskier wiped the tear away. “You liked that, hmm?”

“Hmmm,” was the response as Geralt closed his eyes again. This hmmm was like his love’s satisfied one, but deeper and somehow rawer.

“You just lay there, my sweet. I’ll clean us up.” Though he hated to withdraw, seeing the one he lived for so content, for once in his hard, unforgiving life. But he didn’t want them to sleep in their filth, if they were indeed going to sleep. He didn’t know, but he didn’t want to presume there’d be more after this.

So, he gently withdrew his softening cock and eased Geralt’s legs down, also pulling the man’s arms down to rest comfortably at his sides. He nabbed the jar of oil that had rolled to the end of the bed, set it on the side table before getting a clean towel wet and wiping them both down.

When he was done, he sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at Geralt, sighing happily, full of love and joy.

One eye cracking open, his witcher smiled up at him. “Good surprise.”

“Yeah?” Jaskier preened as he gazed down his love’s body to the black and gold panties still wrapped around the man’s thighs. He giggled. “Do you want me to help you take them off?”

“Hmmm,” the other man considered, “No. Up.”

Eyes widening, the bard gaped. “Really?”

Giving him the typical eyebrow raise to question why Jaskier wasn’t already doing it, Geralt just laid there like a sated cat. No, like a well-fed wolf.

Gleefully, the younger man helped ease the silk back up, over his hips and delightful ass. When he was done, Geralt grabbed the bard and manhandled him until they both were on their sides, bard’s back to his witcher’s chest, his loves arms wrapped tightly around him as they spooned.

All was quiet for a few moments until a chill hit Jaskier and he shivered. Huffing, the other man sat up enough to pull the blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over them.

As he settled, his love asked, “Better?”

“Yes,” the younger man nodded, then bit his lip before continuing. “Though you know I can’t sleep like this.”

There was another moment of silence before another huff of air hit the back of Jaskier’s neck. Geralt grunted, “I know. I just need a moment before,” he paused as he licked up the back of the bard’s neck. “We go again.”

Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat. “Oh!”

“Is that all right?”

“Oh, yes!” He wiggled back into his love, grinding his ass against the other’s silk-covered crotch.

A moan filled his ears as Geralt gripped his hips and thrust back. In a ragged voice, his witcher asked, “Where are… yours?”

Eyes widening, he nodded, “In my bag! I can go get them.” He started to wiggle free, but the other held him tight.

“In a moment,” his love held him close. “I just want to lay here with you and… and…”

Words were hard for Geralt, especially when it came to expressing his feelings. Those damn teachers, trials and mutagens had done their best to beat them out of him. Thankfully, Jaskier had had years to learn his witcher’s ways and he knew what the man was trying to say. He patted his love’s arm. “Bask in the glow of such intense lovemaking?”

While the other man snorted a dismissal of mushy words, at the same time he drew Jaskier ever closer, as if Geralt would never let him go. Which he wouldn’t. And neither would Jaskier.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in the market scene is called Mister John, which is a Polish children’s song with the original title of Panie Janie.
> 
> [I'm on Twitter now, come say hi!](https://twitter.com/BunnyJimmyBear)


End file.
